


The Lion Lord & The Wolf Lady

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Wolf Ladies [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Man meets woman and nearly gets hit in the head by said woman...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope4thehopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4thehopeless/gifts).



> Seren belongs to me, the woman below is how I pictured her to look like but with gold eyes and her hair is done up like this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/90/e6/25/90e625462255852e4defd3f9eb52f415.jpg though she had this sword https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/04/aa/5d/04aa5dbf072ec5ceb8c68f4c150d3832.jpg
> 
> Tyran Lannister belongs to Hope4thehopeless
> 
> This is another gift to Hope4thehopeless (who still got me waiting eagerly for her new series because the King that is seen in Tywin's dreams is a hottie and swoon worthy, and she's just an awesome writer!) and is an stand alone/alternate universe.

Seren was reading a book on the thickest branch of a tree that she had found and climbed up, just below her branch was her horse, Battlecry, who was eating some grass as his rider read her book about Westeros history. And her black wolf who was lying close to the horse.

It was pretty boring to read, nothing like her homeland's history but she had gotten it to learn about this land so she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. So far she didn't find anything similar to what was happening to her and her twin brother, Damien. 

Well, just her brother but she had to suffer with it as well since she was his twin and felt for her older brother.

To put it in simply words, her brother was cursed and had no way of breaking the curse in their homeland hence why they had made their way to Westeros. Seren hoped that she could find the answers here.

No such luck.

With a heavy sigh, Seren closed her book with a snap as she placed it on her stomach and stared up at the sky through the leaves. She watched as the clouds float lazily overhead. 

_**"Shadows fall and hope has fled** _

_**Steel your heart, the dawn will come** _

_**The night is long and the path is dark** _

_**Look to the sky for one day soon** _

_**The dawn will come."** _

This was a lullaby that every child from her homeland knew, it was also sung in their temples as well.

Seren and her twin were raised in the Temple alongside the other orphans so she heard the song a lot, the priest and priestesses sung it a lot as they went about their daily chores in the Temple.

She and her twin brother had lost their parents when they were children during a plague that had torn through their country, thanks to rats that had been brought by merchant ships from other countries. It had been the main reason why the merchant ships now can't dock in their harbor anymore and that ships from her country row to met the merchant ships to get what they need. 

 

_**"The warrior’s lost and her home is far** _

_**Keep to the stars, the dawn will come** _

_**The night is long and the path is dark** _

_**Look to the sky for one day soon** _

_**The dawn will come."** _

 Where she was from, it common to see a woman fight alongside a man.

So it was a cultural shock to her when she first arrived here, Seren had known how Westeros men valued their women, treating them as objects or possessions. She remembered seeing some men back at the town treating their women. Treating like slaves or breeding mares, to was sickening to watch them do so, and she never spoke to those men. Seren was worried that she would have fight them if she did. The men of Westeros simply do not treat their fairer sex better or hold them with any value. In her country women have the same rights as men though they are treated better because it is the woman that carries and brings in the next generation.

 And they were ruled by a Queen who is ruled alongside by a King Consort.  

 

_**"Bare your blade and raise it high** _

_**Stand your ground, the dawn will come** _

_**The night is long and the path is dark** _

_**Look to the sky for one day soon** _

_**The dawn will come."** _

She trailed off on a soft note as she shifted and her book goes sliding off her stomach, falls out of the tree. Seren let out a curse as she reached for it but her fingertips barely grazed it and she watched it fall towards a man on horseback that for some reason she didn't hear.

And that was surprising because of the curse, her sense of smell and hearing was keener than normal people.

Seren watched in horror as her book barely grazed the side of the man's head, the man looked at the book before he followed the book's path until blue met gold eyes. And for once Seren was struck speechless by how handsome this man was, for once she was happy that she almost hit a man with one of her many books.

\--------------------------

Tyran Lannister had been minding his own business while he rode through the countryside, it had been peaceful up until he got to a tree that had a horse and black wolf at the base of it, eating grass peacefully while the latter looked to be sleeping.

He had planned to pass underneath it peacefully, that is until a book almost hit him in the head and he had looked up the tree into gold colored eyes.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant gold eyes in that bronze colored face, so golden and clear, just like topaz. Her lips were soft and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of black lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while black brows arched gently above them. Her hair was black, too, one side of her hair was braided in three braids leaving the other side to frame her face loosely, giving her bronze skin a glow like polished bronze.

She wore a black leather armor with grey wolf fur on her shoulders, obviously she was somewhere cold like the north but she didn't look like the North. Though his mother didn't look like the North.

She was beautiful in a dark exotic way, he had never seen a woman like her before.

"Do you often almost hit men in the head when you first met them?" Tyran asked.

The woman lifted an eyebrow and said, "I don't know, do you often not introduce yourself to a woman when you first met her?"

"Ladies first."

"Seren. And yours?"

"Tyran Lannister."

"It's nice to met you, Tyran." Seren said as she started to climb down the tree, her horse and wolf both looked up and moved out of the way (he assumed it was her horse and wolf since both animals were underneath her tree and the horse had nickered up at her).

Tyran frowned as he watched her climb down the tree, there was no reaction to his family name so she must not be from around here. Everyone knew the Lannister name.

"Where are you from?" Tyran asked.

Seren looked at him and said, "Somewhere far from here..." She dusted herself off and went to her horse, patting its neck before she turned towards him and she patted the wolf's head who was eyeing Tyran. Resting between her breasts was a necklace on a medallion that had a wolf's head craved into it. "Too far away to be on your map but it's there..." A wicked looking smile appeared on her lips that made Tyran nervous. "And as for your question, it only happens when the man is handsome." She winked at him before she climbed onto her horse's back...like a man, that explained the way she was dressed then.

The wolf walked around her horse as its gold eyes remained on the blonde haired man. The animal obviously didn't like the man but at least it wasn't growling at him.

"Are you staying anywhere?" Tyran asked.

"No, I've been sleeping out in the woods...not many people like the idea of having a wolf so close to their home or village." Seren said as she urged her horse to move, Tyran was quick to his horse alongside hers, the black wolf eyed the man before it moved underneath Seren's horse to stand on her other side. She just looked at him briefly before she looked away. "Why?"

"You actually own the wolf?" Tyran asked.

Seren nodded her head and said, "Not really, no one can truly own a wild animal but he won't attack me or anyone else if that's what you are worried about...and you didn't answer my question."

"I was hoping to see you again."

She pulled her horse to a stop and turned in her saddle to look at him, "Excuse me? You just met me and yet you want to see me again?"

Tyran shrugged his shoulders and said, "You seemed interesting."

Seren laughed at that as she urged her horse forward once more, "Then I shall stay with you so led the way!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien is about the size of an adult male Timber wolf so he's a big boy, not as big as a Dire Wolf though lol

**2 Months Later**

Seren had been in Casterly Rock for two months now, having to forgo her furs and leather for a gown of the South. She was the same height as Lady Sansa so some of her old dresses had been given to Seren to wear. Lady Sansa seemed to have taken a shine to her, mostly because of her wolf who seemed to have taken a shine to the older woman as well and her daughter too...her two sons, not much.

Though Lord Tywin seemed to treat her as he would treat anyone else with a cool detachment and a small helping of distrust.

Not that the black haired woman took any offense to that, she was an outsider after all and one that the man's own son had brought into his home.

Seren hoped that Tyran didn't get into too much trouble for that little stunt. After all he knew nothing about her but he still took her in and gave her a place to stay until she was ready to leave.

He better hope she didn't plan on staying forever especially when Tyran kept being so nice to her, it would cause the walls that she had placed around her heart to break and then he'd have a place in her heart forever.

And that was something she didn't want to happen.

Bad thing tended to happen to those she developed feelings for.

With a heavy sigh, Seren closed the book that she had been trying to read as she thought about Tyran's father, Lord Tywin Lannister. The main reason why the older man didn't trust her was because a servant had told him that she had seen a man walk into Seren's room an hour before sunrise, of course when said servant had gone into the room at sunrise all she found was a still slumbering Seren and a black wolf eyeing the poor woman as if she was his next meal.

That would explain why Seren had woken up to a door slamming and running feet.

And that would also explain why Damien had such a smug look on his furry face, she had no idea how a wolf can be so expressive but Damien pulled it off very well. And it annoyed her as well. 

Seren gave said wolf a nasty look, he was lying at her feet while she read her book. It was because of him that Lord Tywin had guards assigned to her at all times, it was annoying and the man had nothing to fear from her! Or from Damien but she really wasn't ready to explain what Damien really was. Seren didn't harm women nor did she attack those who offered her a place to stay, granted it had been the son but still she wasn't going to harm anyone that called the Rock and its' lands home.

She was startled from her thoughts when she felt Damien placed his massive head on her knee and whined up at her, she glanced at him before she rested her hand between his ears.

"Let me guess you want me to sing a song? Her song, right?"

Another whine drew a smile from her lips and she started to sing, she could feel the sadness start to swell as she sang.

_**Through the chill of winter** _   
_**Running across a frozen lake** _   
_**Hunters hard on his trail** _   
_**All odds are against him** _   
_**With a family to provide for** _   
_**But one thing he must keep alive** _   
_**Will the wolf survive?** _

Seren started to pet Damien, running her fingers through his fur as she sang the song from their homeland.

Now this was the song her mother would sing while she cleaned their simple cottage and cooked their meals, it was a song everyone knew and would sing. And it was a song that Damien loved because it reminded him of a loving woman.

A woman that had been lost to them when they were young and before they were cursed.

_**Drifting by the roadside** _   
_**Climbs a strong and aging face** _   
_**Wants to make some honest pay** _   
_**Losing to the rainstorm** _   
_**He's got two strong legs to guide him** _   
_**Two strong arms keep him alive** _   
_**Will the wolf survive?** _

Tyran was walking through a corridor in the Rock when he heard singing, at first he thought it was his mother but then he realized the woman singing didn't sound like his mother at all. The voice was smoky, sensual.

His Lady Mother didn't sound like that at all when she sang.

He turned and headed in the direction of the voice, wanting to know who was singing. 

_**Standing in the pouring rain** _   
_**All alone in a world that's changed** _   
_**Running scared now forced to hide** _   
_**In a land where he once stood with pride** _   
_**But he'll find his way by the morning light** _

Seren had her eyes closed as she mindlessly stroked Damien's head, struggling not to let the tears that threatened to fall free. 

She felt Damien shift, pressing his muzzle against her stomach but she didn't open her eyes because if she opened her eyes then the tears will fall and she didn't want anyone seeing her crying.

She was almost done then she will go find somewhere private to shed her tears.

_**Sounds across the land** _   
_**Coming from your hearts and minds** _   
_**Battered drums and old harps** _   
_**Singing songs of passion** _   
_**It's the truth that they all look for** _   
_**Something they must keep alive** _   
_**Will the wolf survive?** _   
_**Will the wolf survive?** _

The voice trailed off softly just as Tyran turned the corner and froze when he saw who it was: Seren. He watched as she hugged her wolf and at first he was simply going to leave her alone until he heard a painful whimper and saw her shoulders begin to shake.

She was crying.

Tyran found himself walking towards her and sitting next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder which startled her causing her to jolt and gasp in surprise. Seren snapped her head up to look up at him with glistening golden eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" Tyran whispered.

"Nothing..."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

Seren wiped the tears around her eyes before she took a deep breathe and said, "I'm sorry...I was just remembering my mother."

"Ah." It was all Tyran could think to say, he had been told about what had happened to her parents because he had made the mistake to ask her when her parents allowed her to travel alone into an unknown land. Seren had given him such a sad look that he had instantly regretted asking her and wanted to take back his question but then she started to tell her sad story of illness and death.

She had lost her mother and father to a plague that had torn through her homeland, it had almost wiped out their entire population when the plague eventually died out. Seren had been one of the rare lucky ones that didn't get the plague.

Seren glanced at him before she offered him a small smile and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you with my tears, Tyran."

He briefly wondered when did they drop the titles and just started calling each other by name, it was something that would set his father in a rage if he ever heard it. Something that Seren had seemed to sense since she never called Tyran by just his first name, she always referred to him as 'Lord Tyran'.

"You didn't, Seren." Tyran said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Good." Seren murmured as she started to pet her wolf once more.

As always the wolf was eyeing Tyran, almost as if he was sizing him up which was humorous given the fact that they had been here for two months now and the wolf was still wary of him.

The black haired woman noticed the looks that her wolf was giving Tyran and none too gently tugged his ears.

"Be nice, Damien...Tyran is a friend."

The wolf flicked his eyes towards her before he snorted and tossed his head, dislodging her hands from his ears before he got up and walked off with a swish of his bushy tail.

"Your wolf doesn't seem to like me...."

She sighed heavily, "He doesn't like any man, Tyran...and that includes harmless old men."

"Had experience with that?" Tyran asked with a small smirk.

"Chased the poor man up a tree..." She groused as she covered her face with her hands and bent over at the waist until her hands covered face was pressed against the skirt of her dress.

Tyran felt for that poor nameless man, it must have been frightening indeed to have been chased up a tree by an adult male wolf. And he had seen firsthand just how protective the wolf was of his mistress, it growled at any man that had walked too close to Seren or even glanced her way.

Damien begrudgingly allowed Tyran near her though it didn't mean that the man was safe from the looks the wolf, some wary and others distrustful.

"Poor man...I hoped he got down from that tree."

"He did but only because I tied the wolf to my horse who doesn't tolerate his bad behavior." Seren said though her voice was somewhat muffled because of her hands.

Tyran nodded his head in understanding, not that her horse was any better than the wolf but Battlecry was able to keep the wolf in line mostly because the war horse was even more ill mannered than the wolf. He had seen the horse mock charge the stable hands before.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Seren lifted her head to look at Tyran, puzzled.

"It'll help you get your mind off your wolf chasing an old man up a tree." Tyran answered her unspoken question.

Seren was very expressive with her facial expressions, it was easy to read her emotions and thoughts.

"I would like that, thank you." 

Tyran stood up and offered her his arm, Seren stood up with a smile and linked her arm through his and together they started to walk with Damien trailing behind them at a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno should Seren be cursed or just her brother?? Mmmm....I'll have to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This time it's Seren in a different version of her and in this version, she has a twin brother and they are both cursed with a similar curse to the one from LadyHawk though Seren turns into a wolf at night while her twin turns into a wolf during the day.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
